The following relates generally to service-oriented architectures (SOAs), and in particular to the implementation of Internet routing over an SOA bus.
In a service-oriented architecture, one or more nodes may communicate with each other to offer each other interoperable services. In this context, a service can be thought of as an autonomous unit of functionality implemented by self-contained software. A typical implementation of service-oriented architecture functionality may include a number of computer nodes interconnected by a computer network. Each node may communicate with the other nodes to identify services offered by the other nodes. Each node may also advertise one or more services to the other nodes.
For a first node to invoke a service offered by a second node in a service-oriented architecture, the first node may transmit a remote procedure call to the second node, the remote procedure call being supported by the selected service. The remote procedure call may include one or more arguments or other parameters provided by the first node. The second node may respond to the remote procedure call by executing one or more software functions based on the type of call and/or the parameters provided. In some examples, the second node may provide a result of the remote procedure call to the first node.
Recently, the use of service-oriented architecture buses (also known as service buses) has increased. Service-oriented architecture buses facilitate communication between mutually interacting software applications to allow the applications to invoke each other's services. As the use of service-oriented architecture buses grows, new uses of these buses continue to develop.